Ground Rules
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: There were some things a daughter just didn't need to know.


_Ground Rules_

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters.

 **Summary** : There were some things a daughter just didn't need to know.

 **Author's Note** : Alrighty so I got some reviews for _Broken_ that wanted something that dealt with Cassie's feelings on her parents getting back together. I hope this meets those qualifications and that you all find something to like in this _insanely_ _short_ drabble.

 **0000**

Cassandra Cage's parents separated when she was just thirteen and though her mother had been adamant that there was no chance for reconciliation, she'd always known deep in her heart that they would get back together someday. Jacqui had written her off as just another disillusioned child of divorce but Cassie knew that her parents were meant to be together.

Hell, no one else could stand them.

Needless to say Cassie was pleasantly surprised, though more than a little wigged out, at catching her parents _together_ after her mother hadn't shown up for an early morning training session.

She had been right, not crazy, and after little more than ten years of waiting, she finally had her family back. On the other hand, of course, living in the same house was awkward and downright dangerous sometimes. Since being reunited they'd become some raging, passionate...Italian couple.

Waltzing into the kitchen at six am in hopes of finding some juice and maybe a pop tart or two only to find your parents practically peeling each other's clothes off in front of the toaster like some randy teenagers was shocking, uncomfortable and on a completely unrelated note, totally _grody_. She loved her parents and was overjoyed that they'd found their way back to each other but they were still her _parents_. S-E-X and anything related and/or leading up to should be kept firmly behind closed doors and never talked about in the glaring light of day. Just no.

It was with this in mind that she called a family meeting, a very _important_ family meeting in her not-so-professional opinion.

"I love you both," she started off with a small smile. "And I want you to know that I couldn't be happier that you two crazy, dysfunctional people have finally come to your senses about this whole _divorce_ business. That said, this," she explained, gesturing to where they sat on the couch, her mother practically on her father's lap. "Has to be toned down a bit...a lot...a whole lot."

Exchanging a bemused look with her ex husband, Sonya cocked a brow at their daughter. "What do you mean?"

"I think you guys are moving too fast, too often and in entirely too many places." She paused to let that bit of information sink in and only when she had their attention again did she continue. "I don't know about dad but you haven't been in a serious, intimate relationship since the divorce and, being that you're in your prime and all, I'm sure you're a little sexually frustrated but for goodness sakes woman, control yourself!"

Sonya's mouth dropped open, eyes narrowing as Johnny hid a chuckle behind his hand.

"And you," Cassie began, turning on her father, waggling a disapproving finger in his face. "You're just as guilty as she is."

"Me? I didn't do anything." Letting out an amused laugh, he nodded toward her mother. "She's the one who needs to curb her appetite."

Scoffing, Sonya crossed her arms and slumped back against the couch. "I'm not the one who wakes up every morning ready and rearing to go."

"Stop it!" Cassie yelled, covering her ears childishly. "And that's another thing: I don't want any mention of sex or sexually related activities. That means no innuendos over breakfast, no slapping anyone's ass for _any_ reason," she informed, ticking each point off on her fingers and leveling her father with a stern glare. "And for the love of god don't start anything in any neutral area of the house. That includes the entryway, the living room, the kitchen, the hallway, the stairs and any other room that doesn't have a lock on it."

Johnny huffed. "Well she's a buzz-kill."

Throwing a glare in his direction, Sonya turned to their daughter. "That seems perfectly reasonable," she agreed, standing and pulling Cassie into a hug. "I'm sorry we've been such bad housemates."

Sighing, she relaxed into the embrace. "It's fine," she assured, bringing her arms up around her mother and giving her a gentle squeeze. "You're happy to be back together and I can't blame you. Just tone down on the sexy-time in random semi-public places, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Johnny declared, irreverently saluting her, earning him a slap on either side from both his ex wife and his daughter. "Hey, aren't there some ground rules I can make as the only man in the house? Like no frilly underwear hanging over the shower curtain and no _female discussions_ over dinner?"

The answer he received was delivered in eerie unison.

" _ **No**_!"

 **0000**

 _Please review._


End file.
